


morning kisses

by drowningthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningthoughts/pseuds/drowningthoughts
Summary: Harry and Draco are together in an empty classroom whenRon and Hermione walk in on them talking about their feelings. Weird. But they do have a heart- to -heart, at least. Sort of, anyways.





	

Harry Potter snapped his eyes open and sat up on his bed, breath ragged. He unconsciously reached up to touch the scar on his forehead. His heart was still beating furiously. Remus and Tonks had just died, all over again. Fred was gone. Voldermot was standing in front of him, lips moving to strike the final blow.  
Harry shook his head slightly. “Just a nightmare” he whispered to himself. Shakily, he reached out for the charm hidden under his pillow. Draco had insisted they buy it. His boyfriend had a similar one; he wore it around his neck. Harry always had his pair with him, in his pocket, under his pillow. He couldn’t bear to be without.  
Harry fingered the charm lightly. He ran his thumb over the cool silver surface, the raised lion and serpent embossed on it. Harry thought if those cool silver orbs, looking at him all the way from the slytherin dormitory. A small smile came to Harry’s lips on thinking of Draco, and he lay back down on his bed, the charm clutched in his arm like a child’s first broomstick.

 

When Harry woke the next morning, he paused a moment before opening his eyes, slipping the charm back into his pocket.  
Dean was causing an uproar, having turned Ron’s Chudley cannons poster bright pink. Seamus was trying to put out a small fire he had somehow set off. Harry grinned at his roommates antics.  
Ron followed him out for breakfast soon, still grumpy about his posters, and Hermione sighed. 

As Harry was about to step into the great hall, he heard a faint whisper and just caught sight of the tail of Draco Malfoy’s cloak as he slipped into a classroom. Harry paused. “Hey… I just realized I forgot something, you go on ahead, and I’ll catch up” he said to Ron and Hermione. They gave him questioning looks, but he shook his head. 

Harry stepped into the old classroom, now so rarely used. Draco was leaning against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips. “Potter” Draco whispered, as he drew Harry in for a kiss. “Ferret” Harry replied in greeting, and Draco smirked at him.  
Draco pulled Harry in for another kiss. “Mm-mm” Harry mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips. “I missed you last night”. Draco furrowed his brow. “Nightmare?” He asked, and Harry looked at him for a second, gray eyes full of love, lips pursed now, face clouded with worry. His nose was slightly scrunched up from the frown, and harry reached up and kissed it. “Yeah” he said, “But I’m okay now”. Draco nodded slightly, staring into his piercing green eyes, still looking unconvinced. In that moment, Harry was overcome with love for the slytherin. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer. “I love you, Draco” he said. Draco closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you too, Potter” he whispered into Harry’s hair. “I love you too”. A silence descended between them, filled with words that did not need to be said to be understood. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Harry? Draco whispered. “Hm-hm” harry mumbled. “I’m okay, Draco. You make me okay” he said. Harry could tell that his boyfriend was resisting the urge to laugh at, but he needed to say this. “Before you, I’ve never felt truly safe, ever”. Draco smirked slightly, but then his gaze softened. “I too, harry” his lips twitched, “You feel like home”.

A loud crash echoed through the room, and Harry whirled around to find Ron standing at the door, his mouth hanging open. Hermione came up after him, her lips twitching, her eyes smiling. Apparently Harry had failed to hear the racket Ron had been making out in the corridor. He glance briefly at Draco, who had a smirk plastered onto his face, not a trace of surprise. The git. “Were you…” Ron seemed to be choking on air. “ were you talking about your feelings!” Ron spluttered. Harry laughed. “Mate”- he started, but Hermione cut him off. “We should go, Ron” “ But…” Ron spluttered, and Hermione frowned at him. Harry could hear him shouting loudly as she dragged him away. 

Harry turned to Draco. “Well”, the slytherin said. “Looks like Weasley would rather prefer us fucking each other than talking about our feelings.” Harry laughed. Draco put his arms around Harry’s neck and touched their foreheads together. As the emerald green eyes stared into the grey, they both smiled, then grinned. And when Draco kissed harry, it was like an explosion within.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was half asleep. No rest for the wicked, I guess.  
> Feel free to leave any comments :)


End file.
